Year of the Spark: March 16
by Sparky Army
Summary: Things aren't always as they appear.


_We, the Sparky Army, decree 2008 to be the Year of the Spark. We pledge to post a new sparky story or chapter of a sparky story every day from January 1, 2008 to December 31, 2008. Though the Powers the Be have removed Elizabeth Weir from the regular cast of Stargate Atlantis, we feel that she remains an integral part of the show, and that the relationship between her and John Sheppard is too obvious to be ignored. We hope that you, and anyone might happen to read these works, agree. _

_And if that isn't official enough for you, we don't know what is. Seriously, guys, we're just trying to have some fun--and show TPTB that Sparky is the way to go. So sit back and enjoy the 366 stories coming your way!_

_Author's Note (Steph7085): This idea randomly popped into my head, as per, lol. Hope you like it!_

* * *

Distortion

By Steph7085

* * *

�

"You have to stop doing this."

"Doing what?"

"This," the man said, gesturing wildly. "It won't help you."

"Well, it's working so far."

"No, it isn't," he sighed, sinking back into his seat and leaning his elbows on the desk in front of him. His sympathetic gaze met her defiant one. "Dr. Weir…"

"No," she interrupted angrily, making a chopping motion with her hand. "I am not going through this again." She jumped up and started pacing around the chair, feeling as if the terribly dull, cream walls were caving in on her.

She hated this office; hated everything from the small plant sitting on the windowsill, to the overly large, mahogany desk that was the rooms centre, and most of all, she hated the man sitting behind the desk. 

"Dr. Weir," he warned, gazing at her steadily, "please sit down."

With a dramatic sigh she collapsed back into the chair, holding her head in her hands and pulling her fingers through her hair in frustration.

"This isn't real," she whispered quietly, over and over, like a mantra.

"I can assure you that it is," he replied, pulling her file open and looking up at her, concern coating his features. "Now, what is the last thing you remember?"

"I've already told you this," Elizabeth responded, meeting his eyes determinedly. "I am not falling for it again."

"Falling for what?"

"You. This," she gestured to the room around her. "I know what you are."

"Dr. Weir…Elizabeth," he said softly. She glanced up sharply at the use of her name, "I am just a Doctor - a psychologist - trying to help his patient. I want to help you get your life back.

"I have my life…my life is Atlantis," she told him sternly.

"No…it's not," he stated. "Atlantis is an escape mechanism, a way for your mind to cope with the emotional trauma brought on by a terrible accident." Elizabeth shook her head violently. "Dr. Weir, what is the last thing you remember?"

Elizabeth slowly closed her eyes, her eyes glittering with unshed tears. Her breathing became heavy as she desperately tried to stop her emotions taking control. She didn't know if she could go through this again.

"I was on the Replicator home world, facing off Oberoth. I ordered them to leave, to save themselves and get the…" she trailed off, her voice failing her. 

"Go on," he encouraged gently.

"They left me there and then - then I woke up here."

"Who left you Elizabeth?" 

"The team," she trailed off, going quiet momentarily. "John," she whispered finally, staring at the top of the desk as if it was the most fascinating thing in the world.

"Ah, John Sheppard," the Psychiatrist sighed, pulling open a drawer, taking out a file, and putting it in front of Elizabeth. "When we lost you again, I had a lot of time to do some research on these characters your mind has created.

"What?" Elizabeth questioned in confusion.

"Have you forgotten again?" He questioned, worry creasing his brow as he scribbled down some notes. "Elizabeth, you entered a comatose state again a few weeks ago, after you returned to us. You came out of it yesterday, which is when I first spoke with you about it."

Elizabeth studied him with narrowed eyes, her face showing her disbelief. Her eyes stopped suddenly, freezing as they landed on the folder he had previously placed before her.

"What's that?" she asked hesitantly , fingering the edges. 

"Open it," he suggested calmly, resting his chin on his hands.

Slowly, she pulled the folder onto her thighs, letting it rest there as she opened it. The paper wrinkled under her finger tips, and the sound covered up her gasp as she threw the folder back at him. 

"If you think that is going to make me believe you, then you are seriously mistaken."

The Doctor pulled the now scattered papers towards him and started to read them aloud.

"Major John Sheppard, killed in the line of duty…"

"Stop," Elizabeth demanded, returning her head to her hands. "Just stop."

-----

The infirmary was quiet, even the various machines which beeped at intervals seemed to respect the need for silence. A lone man stood on the edges of the quarantine barrier, his gaze fixated on the woman lying deathly still on the bed. His posture was tight, as if he was about to explode at any minute. The only outlet was his eyes that shimmered fiercely with emotion

It had been a month now, a month in which Atlantis had been without a leader. A month in which he had been without his closest friend, the person he cared about more then he dared to admit. The Nanites within her body threatening to take away everything he held dear. He wouldn't give her up though, not without one hell of a fight, and even then he'd find a way to come back again.

"Don't give up Elizabeth, fight this," he whispered intensely. 

The silence continued.


End file.
